Kemuri Monodukuri
| image = | birthdate = September 25 | age = Part I: 53 Part II 85 | status = Deceased | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = A | affiliation = Eigakure Takumi Village (Formerly) | occupation = First Eikage of Eigakure | team = | partner = | clan = Monodukuri Clan | family = Hoshi Monodukuri (Sister) Naigō Monodukuri (Brother) Mihaya Amamoto (Daughter) Avaron Monodukuri (Granddaughter) | rank = Kage | classification = S-Rank Missing-nin Sensor Type Samurai | reg = | academy = 11 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | mora = | tota = Smoke Release | unique = | beast = | nature = Smoke Release Fire Release Wind Release Yin Release Earth Release Water Release Lightning Release | jutsu = A Insufferable Kiss Blade-Style A Coupling Shot Blade-Style A End and Beginning Blade-Style A Grounded Bird Blade-Style Burning Cross Blade-Style Sword Art Blade-Style Two Halves Chakra Shockwave Slash Dance Performance: Third Step Demonic Illusion: A Conjured Tale Demonic Illusion: Drowning in Smoke Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Execution by Kiss Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Hiding with Smoke Technique Iai Beheading Iai Impaling Iaidō Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Manipulating Attack Blades Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Okonomiyaki Roof Tile Shuriken Samurai Sabre Technique Shinkenjutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Smoke Dragon Smoke Release Shadow Clone Smoky Shuriken Summoning Technique (Cheetahs) Unsealing Technique Water Release: Water Formation Wall Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Yin Slash | tools = }} was a kunoichi of the hidden village Eigakure. Serving as it's co-founder and becoming the city's , the woman was responsible for ushering in an era foundation laying for future generations. Chief among them was building the Eigakure academy, generating a curriculum that would allow its shinobi to remain competitive in the quickly progressing world. Overseeing the land's initial alliance with the more technologically advanced Ryūseigakure, the woman continued to lay the groundwork for the descendants of those who labored on, aiming to make the nation open to and capable of accommodating the world's refugees, a haven built around the abilities each new addition brought. Eventually reaching the point of renownedness. A peerless swordswoman, Kemuri earned her skills under the tutelage of Mifune and the samurai of the north, acclimating their skills into her own style before cultivating the Blade-Style Sword Art, a skill she would pass onto those who came after her. Once certain everything had become stable, Kemuri stepped down from her post of 25 years, passing the mantle to her fiery yet capable bodyguard. From there she settled into a restful, giving her wisdom to the next generation while teaching at the Academy and other institutions. With the passage of time however, Kemuri would find herself becoming weak, spending more of her days at the Focus Temple. Living long enough to see her successor retire and give the village to a new leader assured Kemuri of the village's longevity and durability. Only a few days later would the elder pass, having earned a long rest. Background Ostracized. That is the word that Sei would use to describe her childhood in Takumi Village, or the village of artisans. Though it was a relatively tight-knit village, located in the Land of Rivers, she nevertheless felt like an outsider. Born into a clan that was legendary for their weapon-making abilities and crafts, she immediately was on the outside looking from a young age, for she was not one. As a child she never tinkered with bits and pieces of metal for fun, never tried to create things with what was around, and when she was forced to by her parents, it always ended badly. At first it didn't matter to her that she wasn't a weapon's master (she didn't care for it after all) but when people started talking about how she wouldn't amount to anything, the constant gossiping started to penetrate the walls that she had set up in her mind. It didn't help that her parents were both well respected artisans, known for their skill and patience with crafting weapons and other practical items. It only grew worse when her sister was born, wielding the unique ability to mold crystal, and becoming well versed in the clan's hiden from a young age, before using it to mold her own weapons. Thus Kemuri was left out in the cold with her family. As a way of maintaining her sanity and compounding her well-known desire for solitude, she began smoking and training. While most considered those two pieces to be contradictory, she had no such qualms, and set down to work right away. Alone in the forest, Kemuri would set up targets and obstacles that she had to work through in order to continue on to the next level of difficulty. This is where her younger sister Hoshi came in. As a wielder of her clan's abilities and crystal, she was more than happy to create challenges for her big sister, seeing it as an opportunity to grow further with her abilities. Thus the sisters spent quite a lot of time together prior to Kemuri leaving for the Land of Iron and became close. It was during these training sessions that her parents would sneak by, and see Kemuri's abilities progressing, from skillfully wielding shurikenjutsu to growing into her raw talent for kenjutsu. It was after seeing this that they and the council (after being informed) decided to send her to the Land of Iron, for not only did they realize that she would never be a weapons master, but that her potential with kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu could serve them well in the long run. Thus off Kemuri trekked, being provided with some gifts (coats and food) as well as a certificate that proved she was the one that wanted to train with the Iron samurai. It was a long and treacherous road, fraught with the cold that acted as a natural deterrent for trouble and potential invaders. It was on this long trek that she first discovered a few pieces to her soon to be KT puzzle. The first piece was the Fire Release, which she found to come in handy during the blizzards and driving snow that overtook on the Iron boundary. Using this fire to warm her frost-bitten face and hands, she accidentally manipulated the wind around, deflecting it unconsciously in order to protect the small fire that she had cultivated. She first noticed it when she felt the wind going around her, a slight turn here, a slight turn there before resuming back on its path. Not knowing how she was able to do this (her parents and her sister had never her use the elements after all), she resolved to bring this up when reaching the Iron's headquarters. Satisfied, she began her trek further into the Land of Iron's interior, picking up speed as the Iron grew closer and closer in her vision, appearing as a formidable and forbidding structure covered in the snow swirling around her. She didn't see them quickly enough; Kemuri was surrounded by eight samurai upon entering the Iron's courtyard. For though she trained in the forest for years, she had no formal training, leaving her vulnerable against stronger more experienced foes. However, she surprised the samurai by involuntarily releasing a large amount of chakra that blinded the samurai and choked their lungs. Seizing the opportunity (though she knew it might endanger her later), she attacked the samurai, utilizing her kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu for all it was worth in order to pin them down. Thus when Mifune returned, he found several samurai heaped in piles near the gate, most of them unconscious and bleeding, while spotting a young woman cowering in the corner before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. However, Kemuri was rather careless, leaving behind her certificate that she was supposed to show the samurai in order to prove why she was there in the neutral Land of Iron. Mifune picked up this certificate, reading it carefully before ordering some more samurai to bring the injured ones to the hospital. After this, he carefully pursued Kemuri, who had figured that she had blown her chance with learning Kenjutsu from the Iron. However, she was quickly caught up to by Mifune, who welcomed her to the Iron, to which she bitterly replied, "that it was just another place to be ostracized," She was then asked by Mifune to demonstrate her kenjutsu skills, since that was what she came her for. Kemuri quickly complied, aiming a sword directly at Mifune before attempting several slashes. She was quickly disarmed and disgruntled, as Mifune countered with his Iaido. Shocked to see that ability, Kemuri asked him where he had learned it, to which he replied at the samurai schools. Kemuri was then taken back to the Iron headquarters, where she could feel the stares and hostile glances imparted to her by the samurai. Fortunately, Mifune shielded her from most of it, allowing her to get comfortable in the samurai quarters. Kemuri's training began that day, as Mifune trained her to move quicker, dodge faster, and attack with precision and accuracy. Lastly, he taught her patience, to carefully consider all the options in front of her, and to let the opponent make the first mistake before attacking. This is where Kemuri surprised him the most, for though she was a teenager (around 17), she possessed an uncanny level of concentration and patience that she seemingly inherited from her parents, who were known for their patience. Otherwise, it was slow going, as Kemuri worked to improve her speed and footing (weaknesses of hers) and her precision. As she mastered the basics of Iaido, Kemuri began experimenting with adding her own chakra to her sword, particularly the wind and fire chakra that she had discovered on the trip over. Learning from Mifune about the basics of chakra flow, she began to work, slowly but surely adding fire and wind chakra to increase her sword's cutting power and lethality. The Trip Home and Banishment Years passed. Her skill with the kenjutsu was further refined, to the point of excellence, where she could effectively hold her own against Mifune despite the latter's greater experience with swordplay and countering other people's swordplay. Commending her on the growth she achieved over the past 4 years, Mifune prepared to send her back to her village, with the warning of not forgetting where she came from and who she meets along the journey known as life. It was a tough idea for Kemuri to swallow, for she had grown close to the old general. She had even become better friends with the samurai after the rocky start that she endured after injuring several of their own. All in all, Kemuri didn't want to leave, for she had found a place where the people desire the same kind of excellence that she held herself too, while supporting others in their pursuit of that same plateau. However, Kemuri knew she had a promise to uphold, and a such began the trek home, weighed down with food to last her the ride home as well as two new samurai swords that were gifted to her by her fellow samurai. For that is what Kemuri considered herself to be; a samurai of quality and patience, willing to take the time to learn something right, and make sure she found what she had came for. This patience would serve her well in the tumultuous months that lay ahead of her, and prove to be instrumental to her rise. For though the weather warmed as she neared the Land of Rivers, the darkness that Takumi and its clans planned would be an undoing of the worlds' balance, and prove to be the first great challenge of Kemuri's young political career. When arriving home, her parents greeted her with open arms, excited that she had learned so much during her time in the Iron. However, that excitement masked evil intentions, for though Kemuri didn't realize it the plan had already been mobilized. The efforts to revive the great Seimei, village founder and its most powerful ninja to date, had begun. Seeing her exceptional growth, it was planned that Kemuri would be used as the sacrifice for reviving Seimei, so that when he returned, he would gain several new abilities, while having his old ones reinforced. Kemuri was not aware of this however, until it was almost too late. As the plans continued uninhibited, she met with her sister, who had grown into quite the young woman over the 4 years that Kemuri had been in the Land of Iron. Happy to see each other, they fell into the old pattern of training together, using their different abilities to push the other to greater heights in strength, reflexes and overall ability. Their common goal was to become well rounded ninja that could give rise to a greater Takumi, one that was not sneezed at by fellow villages and left for dead in the political arena. However, Hoshi was harboring a secret during all of these training sessions, the secret that would expose the whole plan that was in place to grow the village's power once more, and revive Seimei using Kemuri as a "happy" medium for his body. It proved too much for Hoshi to contain however, as a few months after Kemuri returned, she spilled the beans to her older sister, prompting the other's shock and rage at being left in the dark for so long. At this point, Kemuri would have been ready to confront her parents and her clan head on, but she decided now was not the time to be a hot-headed fool, especially when she was the target of their plans. Instead, she feigned innocence when it came to plan, pretending that she had never heard of it while all the while planning her move. Her goal was to protect Hoshi from her village's wrath while demonstrating her power and her village's ineptitude. It was to end soon, in a way that she had looked to avoid before, in the hope of cooler heads prevailing; it was to be a confrontation. Seeing her parents relaxing at home, Kemuri decided to go confront them. It was not a pretty sight, for her parents, angered by her disagreement with the village's plans attacked her before being defeated easily by a single sword slash. Her parents were artisans not warriors after all. Fearing the anger of the council (who had just promoted her to jonin ranking), Kemuri left the house, with her parents hurling insults at her back, culminating with words of banishment. Finding her sister returning from a mission, Kemuri pulled her aside, before informing that they had to leave, and now while her parents were still down. So off they went to create a village where they could protect those fleeing persecution and those seeking to make "puppets" out of them and their desires. Joined by members of the Zadanka family, and the well known Kashikoi Sukiru, they set off for a hospitable land. Their little group would soon swell to include other clans however, as the Yakeru of Konoha, the Calypso of Kumo, and the Sodomasuta of the Iron would join their ranks. It was a time where things were to get done, and done in a productive fashion. Stumbling upon the Land of Focus and its Okasu inhabitants, Kemuri crowned herself the first Eikage, promising to construct a great nation that would achieve respect abroad and at home, and become a safe haven of the downtrodden, the persecuted, and the sad of heart. It was time to create a city on a hill. Personality Kemuri possesses two distinct personalities that rarely intertwine, if at all. The first she labeled her public persona. Here she displays a cool and disinterested nonchalance when it comes to the proceedings around her. It is with this she also reveals her intelligence and skill in the political field. It was because of ability to analyze that she was able to secure land for the village of Ei, as she recognized the land's need for a standing army. She is a noted manipulator, able to persuade her parents (who were on the verge of disowning her) to send her to the Land of Iron in order to hone her skills with the sword. She is also skilled at evading topics and people with this persona, skillfully deflecting problems that she had not the time nor resources to properly address. However, Kemuri does have a private persona, one that reveals a more caring and vulnerable side to her. One of the only people to see this is younger sister Hoshi, whom Kemuri is fiercely protective of, to the point that she grilled and interrogated Hoshi's lover when it came to attention that Hoshi did in fact have a lover. This private persona was more prevalent during her childhood years, during the years of feeling a like an outsider among prodigies. That is one thing that Kemuri hopes no one her village has to experience, that feeling of being lost among the very people that are supposed to know you best, and care for you and your well-being. Appearance A young woman, she is deemed to be sexy and attractive to many men that stumble upon her. From her curly blonde/brunette hair to her sky blue eyes, she possesses a confidence that radiates from her body. She is maintains an almost perfect hourglass shape, with subtle curves that blend in well with gentle hips and a firm butt. She also has a deceiving bust size, thanks to her choice of clothing. In particular, she tends to wear dark clothing from her midsection up, giving the illusion that her bust is small when it is actually quite large. Her bust is roughly the size of the Sannin, and is considered to be one of the driving factors that lead many men to fall for her. As for clothing, she wears a black hoodie with grey stripes that is loose around the neck and upper chest area, revealing just the top of her breasts, no more. Otherwise she wears loose fitting black pants that match her hoodie along with black sandals for comfort and practicality purposes. Lastly, she is never seen with out a cigarette dangling loosely from her lips, only adding to the cool nonchalance that she displays for the public. Abilities Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kemuri is the only person in her village as well as one of the few people in the shinobi world to have proficiency with all five basic nature transformations. She also possesses proficiency with the Yin Release a fact attributed to the nature of her clan's abilities. She is also one of the few shinobi known to wield a Kekkei Tōta, in this case it is known as the Smoke Release. The kekkei tōta is composed of a combination of the Fire Release, Wind Release, and Yin Release, creating a potent smoke that can be manipulated by Kemuri on a whim. However, she gained her ability to wield all five natures in the same manner as Fūka of the graver robbers; the technique Execution by Kiss. It is unknown where she learned the ability, however Kemuri has shown expert usage of it, attaining the same five natures that Fūka gained for herself. Later, it is shown that Kemuri developed a variation of it that utilizes her Smoke Release, allowing her to input her transformation directly into a person's mouth, clogging their breathing passages while essentially suffocating them from the inside out. However, Kemuri has shown the ability to temporarily gift her allies with her KT by using this manner, via the workings of chakra flow. (More to Come) Genjutsu Trivia *Image source wise, she draws from Nadja Koroshinskii from Tokyo ESP. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality